Making New Friends
by CSM
Summary: While on their honeymoon, Finn makes some new friends that he insist Rachel meets, but Rachel is more concerned with relaxing by the pool


**Title: Making New Friends**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: While on their honeymoon, Finn makes some new friends that he insist Rachel meets, but Rachel is more concerned with relaxing by the pool.**

* * *

**Making New Friends**

* * *

She's lying on the lounging chair, her sunglasses perched on her nose the sun blazing over her. The sound of waves crashing in the distance and the salty fresh smell of the ocean breeze invading her senses.

This is the life.

She has no director yelling at her, no vocal coach making her feel like her 15 years of vocal training was for nothing. No crazy theatre bitches hating her for her talent (she thought she was bad but _damn¸_those girls from NYADA were a different breed of crazy, and that's coming from _her_). She's just glad to get away from it all, and thankful to her and Finn's parents for helping to pay for this vacation for their three year wedding anniversary, finally get the honeymoon they never had.

Spending a week in Cabo with her husband is _exactly_ what she needed. She rolls onto her stomach, pushing her shades on her head as her body stinging slightly from the hot rays, and she's just about to tug her bikini straps free as to not get tan lines when Finn's voice stops her.

"Rachel! You have to see this!" Finn says eagerly running up to her, and looking very much like an overgrown kid, especially with the grin he's supporting.

His cheeks are red, from the blazing sun and she's pretty sure he did_not_ put on sun tan lotion like she told him a million times. Luckily he's still wearing a t-shirt so it's only his arms seem to be affected. Not like Finn even cares, he's still looking at her expectantly, shifting from foot to foot, his hand stretched out to her.

She only raises her head, not ready to move just yet, her eyes squinting as she looks up at him, "What? Finn I told you, those white things you're seeing aren't whales, its' just the waves crashing out at sea, actually it's a sign that the water is very rough and…"

"Baby, forget the stupid whales." Finn cuts her off, grabbing her hand, and tugging her to her feet, "C'mon I wanna show you something."

She sighs, but allows him to pull her to her feet, slipping them into her flip- flops before he tugs her away from her lounging chair, as she slips down her sunglasses, "Why are we going _back_ into the hotel? Finn, despite what you may think, our entire honeymoon is not going to consist of us having sex in that room, and before you say anything, no I will _not_ have sex in the ocean either. I can't even begin to explain to you how unsanitary that…"

"Rach, I love you, but stop talking." Finn says with a smile, as he tugs her along the stone pathway, but instead of going into the hotel, they turn and head towards the gardens.

Rachel frowns, "Finn, you did not pull me from my sunbathing to go with you on the swings, under false pretences did you?"

"Five years. Five years together and you are_still_ the _worst_ person to surprise." Finn says, but his smile shows he's only teasing her.

"Oh come on, you've surprised me before."

She protests with a guilty frown, but she knows the truth behind his words, case in point _this_ vacation was suppose to be a surprise. Finn had been saving for their honeymoon since they got married, and their parents _still_ ended up pitching in, but the point was he was planning on taking to the airport and surprise her there, but she refused to let him pack for her without knowing _everything._

"Face it babe, you're a killjoy when it comes to these things. Last year you and Santana fell out because you knew about your surprise 21st birthday party. That same year for our anniversary you _refused_to let Kurt take you to the park to meet me unless he told you why and then for valentine's this year you…"

"Okay, okay I get it. What do you want to show me?" She snaps in annoyance, is it wrong that she just wants to know these things, not like she'll tell Finn that cause she knows what he'd tell her.

"I still love you though." Finn says cheekily, placing a kiss on her cheek, he tugs her to the behind a small palm tree, neither of them even _knew_ there were such things as _small_ palm trees, some of which are barely even taller than _Finn_.

"_Turtles_!" Finn says excitedly gesturing unnecessary to the two reptiles that are current just lazing around in the grass, to Rachel's surprise he pulls out a carrot stick from his pocket and breaks off piece handing it to her, "I asked one of the guys at the hotel if I can feed them and they told me the turtles like the carrots. I figured you'd want to do it with me."

He's so excited as he throws the carrot right by the reptile's mouth and then steps back, Rachel giggles slightly, taking the carrot from him , "First off, these are _tortoises _not turtles, see their shells how huge? And like a hump? Turtles aren't that huge, and you have to hand feed them."

As she says that, she crouches by the tortoise and holds out the carrot, giggles went it snaps it up quickly, its head stretching out slightly. She stands and looks at Finn who's currently pouting, "What?"

"You killed my surprise _again_." He whines, giving her the last piece of the carrot to feed the tortoise, "How did you even _know_ that?"

"I read it, somewhere." She says with a shrug, tugging his arm over her shoulder, while she moved her arm around his waist as they walked back to the poolside, "I did enjoy feeding the tortoises though."

"Now you're just making fun of me." Finn says with a pout, "Soon you'll be telling me the dolphins we saw yesterday weren't dolphins, but sharks."

"Sharks aren't mammals, if they were they would do the same as the…."

"_Rachel_." Finn whines in protest and she can't hold back her giggles if she tried.

"Sorry." She says with a laugh, and tugs him towards their seats, "Now c'mon and do your husbandly duties."

She sits on the lounging chair and watches as his eyes widen in surprise and he takes a seat next to her whispering, "You want to have sex _here?_"

"What? _No!" _She says appalled, slapping his chest as she lies down on her stomach on the lounging chair, "Suntan lotion. I need you to put some on my back."

She sits up suddenly changing her mind as she takes the bottle from Finn's hands, ignoring his surprise expression, when she tugs at his shirt, "Off. You can't go back home looking pale, then Santana's going to think we spent the entire week, locked up in our hotel room."

"You know nothing is _wrong_ with that." Finn points out, but tugs off his shirt anyway, and throws it in her beach bag.

"We did _not_ come all the way to Cabo, to have sex. We could do that very well in our apartment." Rachel points out as she squirts some of the lotion on his back, and begins rubbing it in, and mutters under her breath, "Despite what Santana thinks, we are _not _some sort of sex fiends."

"You made a bet with her didn't you?" Finn asks with dread as he takes the lotion for her and waits for her to lie down.

"I did no such thing." She lies, but when he gives her a pointed look she sighs sitting back up, "I'm just proving her wrong, nothing wrong with…"

"_Rachel_, our honeymoon should not be about proving _anything_ to Santana!" Finn whines, "No wonder…"

"You finish that sentence Finn Hudson and I can guarantee that you will have _no_ sex on your own honeymoon." She says icily.

She watches in satisfaction as he sighs and gestures for her to lie down as he squeezes some of the lotion in the palm of his hand, muttering about Santana and how it's not _their_ fault, their friend hasn't gotten any in a while, as he starts to rub in the lotion onto her back.

Rachel pointedly ignores his grumbling and puts her hair up in one, when she's about to untie her bikini, she feels Finn slap her hand away.

"Hey! _Wow_. What are you _doing_?" He asks as he tightens the strings and slaps away her hand again, "We're in _public!"_

"Would you relax? I just don't want tan lines!" She says going to tug at the bottom string, but Finn slaps her hand away again, "_Finn_!"

She turns to face him about to give him a piece of her mind, when a new voice calls out to her.

"Mrs. Hudson?"

The both turn around to see one of the hotel waiters, holding up her drink, the_ cup_ is actually a pineapple without the top, Rachel's drink inside and complete with an umbrella and straws. Rachel grins excitedly about to sit up to get it, but to her surprise Finn places his hand on her back keeping her in place, and throwing a _towel_ over her body.

"Thank you." Finn says his tone anything but pleasant, as he takes the drink from the waiter. He takes a sip of her drink and hums in appreciation, smiling at her innocently, "It's good."

"What was _that_?" She asks incredulously, as she sits taking the drink from him and then throws the towel at his face.

"_Hey_!"

She looks at him expectantly, not deterred by his wounded expression, Finn sighs, "He was checking out your _ass_!"

Rachel rolls her eyes not even bothering to comment and takes one last sip of her drink, turning around to lie back on her stomach, leaving her top as it is.

"Hey, you're ignoring me." Finn protests.

"You're being childish." Rachel remarks, into her towel, not bothering to raise her head to speak to him, she hears movement and knows he's now lying on his own lounging chair, "Did I behave like that yesterday when we went jetskiing and those middle age women were fawning over you? No. I don't care who wants to check out my butt, once they leave me alone, and know that I'm spoken for. My husband appreciates my butt enough for both of us."

She turns head towards him and smiles, when he wiggles his eyebrows at her she giggles, "Why Mrs. Hudson-Berry aren't we_cheeky_….Get it? We're talking about your ass, so cheeks…."

Rachel laughs wholeheartedly at Finn's joke, "Honey, that was lame."

"Made you laugh though." He points out with a proud smile, and Rachel can't argue with that.

They both lie in comfortable silence, until Finn speaks again, "Hey baby?"

"Yea?"

"Can we go see the dolphins again tomorrow?"

"Sure babe."

As far as vacations go, this is her favourite one yet.


End file.
